<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>唱歌给你听 by 藜檬Li (Limemg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329838">唱歌给你听</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limemg/pseuds/%E8%97%9C%E6%AA%ACLi'>藜檬Li (Limemg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 童话</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limemg/pseuds/%E8%97%9C%E6%AA%ACLi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>小王子&amp;王子妈妈, 小王子&amp;黑猫</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>唱歌给你听</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月上中天，钟塔沉闷的三声铛响隐隐传来，接赶着的闷雷一炸，惊醒了我。</p>
<p>小脚的啪嗒越过走廊奔向了我的床。</p>
<p>小王子窜上了我的被窝，冰冰凉的脸蛋贴着我的胸脯，身子蜷在了柔软的鸭绒被里。</p>
<p>“你又不听话了。”我嗔斥道，摸着他的卷卷短发，姑且是安下了心来。“夜深露重的，你这般到处乱跑，着凉了又得去见汤婆婆。”</p>
<p>“我不要去见汤婆婆，药很苦。”小王子耸了耸肩膀，朝我怀里又贴了几分，软乎乎的小手贴上了我的胳膊。</p>
<p>“妈妈，我的黑猫丢了。”</p>
<p>感谢黑夜，总算没让这心善的孩子见着我脸上一晃而过的惊惶。</p>
<p>“怎么了呢？你是爸爸骄傲的皇子，是万众瞩目的下一任君王啊。”我捧起他的脸颊，额头贴着额头，孩子细密的睫毛像柔软的毛刷，忽闪忽闪，惹人怜爱。“犯得着为一只猫崽仔伤了心魂吗？”</p>
<p>“她不是猫崽仔…她是太阳王子的小猫。”小王子恼了起来，鼓起了腮帮子。</p>
<p>“妈妈，我哪里做得不好呢？我命人讨了西边龙王最珍惜的金子造了世上最气派的金丝笼子，拿了荆棘丛林五彩的藤曼编了漂亮的绳索，连飞天的精灵都说那是她们见过的最华美的项圈。可她还是不高兴。”小王子的眼睛是金灿太阳的颜色，可惜迷梦的泪藏了太阳温暖的光。</p>
<p>“黛西奶娘说，黑猫要吃东方山脉至清至洁的琼露，要南边沙漠苍莽的黄沙打滚，要丝国最柔软的线团做玩具。我拿了东方山脉的琼露，取了南边苍莽的黄沙，讨来了丝国最柔软的线团，可她却趁着我打开笼子的瞬间逃去了邪恶女巫居住的森林。”</p>
<p>“妈妈，她甚至让绳索挣上了鲜血也要逃去邪恶女巫的森林。”小王子呜咽的朝我哭起来，“妈妈，我真的是太阳的王子吗？为什么她宁愿伤了自己也要逃离我的身边去最邪恶的女巫的森林呢？为什么她从来也不多看我一眼呢？”</p>
<p>“我明明给了她世上最好的一切啊。”</p>
<p>我可怜的小王子。我抚着他的脊背，拭去他眼角的泪花。捧着他尚且圆稚的脸颊试图解答他的疑惑。</p>
<p>“我的小王子。你当然是太阳的王子。正是你的光芒吸引了你的小猫。可你要知道，你给不了你的小猫最珍贵的东西。”</p>
<p>小王子瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的问道，“还有什么能比太阳王国的珍宝更珍贵的东西呢?”<br/>我抚着小王子的脸颊，心中的苦楚弥漫开来。</p>
<p>“我的孩子，是自由啊。你给不了你的小猫自由。”</p>
<p>“可她是我的小猫啊……我能带给她任何她想要的东西……”小王子垂下眼睑，小手搓着衣角边的毛绒绒，“我的小猫，怎么可以不待在我的身边呢？”<br/>“你的东西不会一直陪着你，我的孩子，即便你是太阳的王子也不例外。”小王子仰着脑袋，举起小手，学着我的样子摸上我的脸颊。</p>
<p>“爸爸和妈妈也是吗？”</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“可是无论我们在哪里，你都是我们的小王子，我们也都是小王子的爸爸妈妈。太阳王子的小猫不论在哪里她也是太阳王子的小猫，她把太阳王子记在了心里，太阳王子也把她放在了心里，小猫是天地间的孩子，她不能呆在笼子里不能带上驯养的项圈，即便它们如此华贵如此美丽。”</p>
<p>“明天太阳升起的时候，去给你的小猫唱首歌吧，告诉她太阳的王子送给她最珍贵的自由。”</p>
<p>***<br/>金色的太阳越云而升，普照苍茫大地，小王子站在太阳王国最高的塔顶唱着祝福的歌。</p>
<p>我没能告诉我的孩子，自古以来邪恶森林的女巫会变成黑色的小猫吃掉太阳王子的灵魂。<br/>可万物都爱恋着明媚的太阳，女巫也不例外，才会甘愿住进太阳的牢房。</p>
<p>动了真心的邪恶女巫，只能逃向更深的黑暗，才不会被太阳灼的遍体鳞伤。</p>
<p>——我的孩子，你再也给不了你的小猫自由了。</p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>